


Dread Queen

by Sulluspark



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Fluff and Humor, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24543094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sulluspark/pseuds/Sulluspark
Summary: "No. He's not good enough for you, my dear. Did you see him? He may have been trying to cover it up with his fancy suit, but I can see through that. He has all the markings of a badboy - someone you don't want to get involved with."Persephone doesn't understand why people can't just leave them alone.OR5 times people make assumptions about Hades and Persephone's relationship + the 1 time they prove them wrong
Relationships: Eurydice wife of Orpheus/Orpheus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Hades/Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 76
Collections: Fandom 5K 2020





	1. The Brothers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ruis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruis/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title inspired by Lore Olympus.

The start of the semester always excited Zeus because it heralded an onslaught of fresh faces to the university. By the end of each year, he'd been with all the women from each class that he could and, for the renowned player, life got boring. However, with all the potential partners - ahem, incoming freshman - he was revived and the cycle started anew.

It's because of this obsession with relationships that made Zeus seem like the odd brother out. Indeed, neither of his brothers seemed to care much for hedonistic pleasures, instead busying themselves with other trivial things. Poseidon would sooner marry the sea than any human, too preoccupied in swim team and too busy with practice to date. Meanwhile, Hades, the most quiet of the trio, just showed no interest nor romantic inclination whatsoever. He seemed more fascinated in his biology labs, particularly those involving dissection, than anything.

Zeus sighed. Maybe his hobby was not exactly conventional, or appropriate, as the prudish would say, but he was not the weird one. Compared to his brothers' vices, his almost seemed normal.

Fortunately, it seemed like things were finally taking a turn. It took several semesters, but it looks like someone had finally caught Hades' eye. Zeus couldn't fault him for it; Persephone really was quite beautiful. She had that cute, innocent look about her that made you want to coo and coddle her like she was something to be protected. Although she wasn't what he preferred most (because, let's be honest, every girl is his type), he would definitely have approached her - had it not been for Hades, for once in his life, taking interest in a girl.

Because he was tired of being ostracized, Zeus decided to refrain from seducing the junior transfer. However, that was quickly turning out to be a big mistake.

"What did you just say? I don't think I heard that correctly."

"I want to marry her."

Zeus looked at Hades incredulously. "WHAT?!"

Hades' eyes hardened at the unhelpful response. "I said I want to marry Persephone. I don't know when yet, but, rest assured, I will."

Zeus got off the couch. It was time for an intervention. "Listen, Hades, I know you're new to this whole romance thing, so I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that."

"I don't think it matters whether I've done this before or not. I know she's the one for me." Hades frowned.

Zeus almost facepalmed, but tamed the reaction. "Yes, it does matter. First rule of relationships: NEVER commit."

"That's literally the opposite of what a relationship stands for."

"Well, seeing as you've never been with a woman before, let me enlighten you. They're all minxes. Sooner or later, she's going to want something from you and then you'll have no way out. You thought you were happy and then BOOM! She's trapped you."

"And why would I trust the advice of someone who can't hold on to another person for more than a month?"

"Hey! Hera and I- well, anyway. That doesn't matter. I'm telling you what does matter right now is that it's. a. bad. idea." Zeus emphasized his take on Hades', frankly, ludicrous plan, by banging his fist on the table after every word.

The brothers glared at each other, neither willing to end the standoff until the door creaked open and another figure introduced himself into the room. You could cut the tension with a knife, but before Poseidon could escape back outside, the two turned to him.

"Poseidon! Tell him that marrying Persephone is a waste of his time!" Zeus exclaimed, pointing to Hades.

"You don't get to decide what I do with who I care about." Hades snarked.

Through it all, Poseidon rubbed his temple. He had a headache, caused by skipping lunch yet again (he can't be blamed; the water simply called to him all the time and who was he to refuse), and these two idiots were not helping it subside in the least. Instead of responding, he made his way to his room.

"Poseidon-"

"SHUT UP!" His temper flared as it was wont to do - he had never possessed much patience to begin with - as he turned to Zeus irritably. "Leave me out of this. I don't care about romance, or relationships, or girls. I couldn't care less about what Hades does, it's his life. So stop bothering me and be quiet, I have a headache!" He slammed the door shut.

Hades smirked and raised an eyebrow at his brother. It was a wordless taunt if Zeus ever saw one.

He narrowed his eyes. "This isn't over."

👑

A door creaked open, followed by soft footsteps.

"Is he gone?"

"For right now. He said he was going to find Hera, but who knows. As long as he doesn't bring anyone home tonight, I don't care what he does." Hades lay on his back on the couch, staring blankly at the ceiling, a cigarette between his lips.

Poseidon frowned. As an athlete, he wanted to say something about Hades' unfortunate habit, but he knew his brother already understood the consequences and would continue to do it anyway so he kept his mouth shut. He didn't feel like having another argument tonight, especially since his headache hadn't fully dissipated yet.

"So, you and Persephone?" He sat on the other couch next to his brother's, "How long has that been going on?"

Hades sent him a withering stare. "You really don't pay attention to anything that's not about water, do you?"

"I don't really have a reason to. Also, you didn't answer my question."

"Hmm..." Hades closed his eyes, "A few weeks, maybe?"

Poseidon quirked an eyebrow. "That's not a very long time."

"No, it's not."

"And you're sure about forever with her?"

"I'm sure."

Silence reigned while both gathered their thoughts. Feeling someone staring, Hades opened his eyes again to Poseidon's slightly concerned gaze.

"Don't give me that look. I'm serious."

Poseidon put his hands up in placation. "I didn't say anything. I meant what I said: do what you want to do. Just make sure you don't regret it."

"Wow, look at you. I never imagined the hotheaded one could ever be the voice of reason." Hades smirked and crossed his arms. "I didn't think you had it in you."

"I mean..." Poseidon shrugged. "What do I know about love?"


	2. The Friends

Persephone lay on her stomach, long flowing hair spilling over the side of the bed. She had her phone in her hand, a blush slowly coloring her cheeks as she read the message from Hades. Eurydice was furiously typing away on her laptop, but the smothered squeal from Persephone drew her attention away from the screen so green eyes could peer curiously at her dormmate.

"What happened?"

Persephone turned to her, blush not subsiding. "Oh, sorry. It's nothing. I didn't mean to interrupt you."

Eurydice huffed at the evasion and softly, but firmly closed the lid of her laptop. Her full attention was now on Persephone, who had already turned away to read her text messages again, giggling and paying her no mind. Using this to her advantage, the freshman snuck up on her older roommate and managed a quick peak at the conversation before Persephone hid the phone under her pillow.

"Eurydice!" She scolded.

"Sorry, sorry!" The girl laughed and returned to her seat.

...

"...So. Hades, huh?"

Persephone groaned. "Mind your own business, Cece."

"Well, if you want my opinion, I think you should say yes."

"Should I?" All traces of annoyance were quickly cleared away only to be replaced by anxiousness. Persephone bit her lip, strands of hair falling in front of her face to obscure herself. "I'm nervous.. I don't exactly have a great track record when it comes to relationships."

Eurydice's eyes narrowed, knowing all too well the reasons behind Persephone's transfer. She moved to hug her friend protectively as they both contemplated in the silence.

"I have an idea. What if we make it a double date?" She suggested. "Me, Orpheus, you, and Hades. That way you'll have us there in case anything goes wrong or you don't feel comfortable anymore. Do you think he'll agree to that?"

"I'll check."

Not long after Persephone had typed the message, they heard a familiar ping to indicate a response. Instantly, the junior checked her phone, and a soft smile began to spread across her face. "He said he's okay with it."

"That's great! Now you can stop worrying. Did he send you any details yet?"

"No, not yet." Persephone looked at her friend with some concern. "But you're sure Orpheus and you won't mind coming with me no matter what place he picks?"

Eurydice rolled her eyes before sending the junior a fond grin. "Of course not. Orpheus would do anything for me. And besides, I doubt Hades would take the risk of picking somewhere too untoward. It's still your first date with him, after all."

"You're right. Well... if there are no objections, then let's start planning what to wear!" She grabbed Eurydice's arms and physically dragged her to the closet on her side of the room. For someone so slim, she had a surprising amount of strength.

"Right now?! We don't even know where we're going. Not to mention, I still have my assignment to do!"

"You can never go wrong being too early, and your assignment can wait! Now, help me!"

🌃

Persephone nervously pulled on her dress. It seemed fine when she put it on a few days ago, but now it felt constricting and short, like it would reveal what was underneath with just one careless move. The junior debated on going back and picking a new dress to wear, one that focused more on comfort than appearance, but it was at that exact moment that Orpheus appeared.

"Hey," he greeted, leaning down to plant a kiss at Eurydice's cheek.

"Hey yourself," Eurydice greeted cheekily. She pulled away and gave her boyfriend a once-over. "You look really good tonight."

"Thanks. You do too, of course."

The couple seemed so entranced with each other that Persephone felt awkward standing off to the side. When Eurydice turned to Persephone, Orpheus finally deigned to give her a small smile over the top of the brunette's head. Persephone returned it, and if it was a little shaky, well no one said a word. She followed behind the chatty couple and slipped into the back seat of the car, staring out the window to avoid participating in the conversation and to calm her nerves.

Eurydice looked at her friend in concern, but a shake of Orpheus' head told her to leave it, so she did. Still, she kept a careful eye on Persephone the whole trip to the nightclub.

As Orpheus was busy with the car, Eurydice took her friend aside.

"You know you can still back out anytime, right? We can go home right now."

“No, it’s fine,” Persephone protested. “We’re already here, I couldn’t ask that of you.”

"Alright, but if you find that this night isn't turning out how you wanted or you're not comfortable, then tell me. Okay? I'll tell Orpheus we have to leave immediately."

Persephone smiled. She was lucky to have such a caring friend. "Thanks, but I think I'll be fine. It's just a little bit of anxiety. I should get over it once we're finally in there."

"Mhm," Eurydice quirked a brow but said nothing more as Orpheus joined them.

With that, the trio approached the intimidating doors of The Underworld.

🌃

"Persephone," Hades got up from his seat to greet her with a hug, "You look gorgeous."

Persephone blushed, which was thankfully hidden underneath the flashing lights. "Thank you, and you as well."

They parted and stood there for a few awkward seconds, during which Orpheus and Eurydice, after seeing that Hades didn't seem to have any bad intentions, left them to get acquainted.

"So...um. Sorry, I'm not very good at this," Persephone gulped, brushing back her hair concealing her face. Hades smiled at the endearing action.

"That's okay. I'm not either." Hades admitted. "Why don't I get you a drink? What do you like?"

"Oh, anything is fine."

"Anything?"

"Yes, I'm not picky. But, I guess if I had to say, I like fruity drinks?"

Hades chuckled, "Is that a question?"

Persephone pouted in response, which Hades took as his cue to leave and do as he was requested. As he approached the island, his long-time bartender, Charon, immediately recognized him and stood upright.

"Sir. What can I get for you?"

"What I usually get and... a fruity drink, whatever that means to you."

Charon sent him a confused look, but Hades only stared back at him just as confused. "...Okay, sir. It'll be just a minute."

"Thanks, Charon."

Hades leaned against the bar top and surveyed the area as he waited. However, his eyes couldn't help but to gravitate to the spot where he'd left Persephone. What he saw infuriated him, and it was probably a good thing that he didn't have his drinks yet or he would have surely crushed a glass and sent liquid spilling everywhere.

Trust no one else but Mr. Perfect himself to ruin his night. He'd never really been bothered by him before, but ever since he took an interest in Persephone, Adonis just got under his skin, like a spider with needles for appendages. He could already feel the little pinpricks of pain - but had he any experience with love, he would have recognized it as the distinct feeling of jealousy.

"Sir? I have your drinks. I hope this one," he gestured to the smaller glass, "Is _fruity_ enough for you."

"That'll do, Charon," Hades replied and picked up the glasses, eyes never straying from the interaction between Persephone and Adonis. It was a miracle he didn't spill or crush anything as he made his way to them.

"Adonis," he nodded to the other man. "Persephone, here's your drink. I hope you like it. If not, I can always get another one."

"Oh, Hades! Thank you so much," she accepted the glass, cradling it in her hand as if afraid to mishandle it and waste the clearly expensive drink. "And that won't be necessary! It looks good."

"Hello, Hades," Adonis flashed him a friendly smile, which only served to anger him more. What a genuinely patient and kind person - and so totally his opposite; it made his blood boil!

"I didn't expect to see you here."

"Just looking to have a fun night out. What about you?" Though he addressed both of them, his body was angled in Persephone's direction.

"Hades and I are on a date." Sweet, darling Persephone. Hades couldn't help his smirk.

"Really?" Adonis looked visibly shocked. "Excuse me for saying, but it doesn't seem like it."

Hades bared his teeth in a demented facsimile of a grin. His hand twitched, which he had to clench in order to rein in his reaction. It wouldn't do for the club owner to assault his customers, after all.

It seemed like the dam had broken after that statement because the ensuing tension in the conversation only seemed to increase. Persephone felt like there was something wrong and desperately tried to keep control of the situation, but they only continued to reassure her with false smiles. She stood awkwardly between the two, sipping at her drink and trying in vain to understand the battle going on between her two suitors.

Eventually, one of their masks would break. Hades, having never been denied of anything before and just as prone to destruction as his brothers (though he didn't exercise it much because he simply didn't care most of the time), was first. His hand twitched again while he had an inner struggle. Finally, he decided to just do it - he wrapped an arm around Persephone, hand resting at the side of her hip.

At the action, Adonis' eyes zeroed in on the offending limb. He seethed, exposing a little bit of his true self that was usually hidden by his friendly façade, before resuming his scathing word battle with Hades.

Persephone blushed, warmed, for some reason, by the deliberately possessive act. Because of this, she was oblivious to the conversation becoming too heated too quickly.

Eurydice witnessed this all from her spot on the dance floor, looking over Orpheus' shoulder at the devolving argument for Persephone. Her eyes narrowed as she saw Hades put a claiming hand on Persephone's waist. Although she didn't doubt that the two wanted her, she now couldn't trust them with the behavior and personality they were currently showing for all the world to see (thankfully, this was still a nightclub and, as such, hardly anyone was paying attention).

And she knew Persephone could take care of himself, but she was still worried. Hades looked ready to spit fire at Adonis and burn his face off, which would be a shame. It was really a pretty face. Plus, that hand. On Persephone's waist just casually, like it was meant to be there. It was giving Eurydice bad vibes.

No, she couldn't let this go on. She wouldn't let her best friend get into a relationship with such a possessive man. I mean, if he was willing to do that on the first date, who knew what else he was capable of? She knew how this worked: Persephone would be too infatuated to see Hades for who he truly was. A controlling, scary man that was probably the leader of a gang or something. I mean, he had the money and the face for it.

Eurydice moved to untangle herself from Orpheus, who grunted. "What is it?"

"Persephone's in trouble!"

"What?"

"See for yourself," she grabbed his shoulders and turned him around. He could just see their friend through the throng of people, squeezed in between two men's dominance battle. Orpheus hesitated.

"I don't know, Cece. It looks like a warzone over there. We'll probably get killed for interrupting."

"All the more reason to! We have to get Persephone out of there! Look, she's cowering from fear right now!"

Orpheus squinted, but couldn't make out any fear, dread, or anxiety from Persephone's face. At worst, she seemed embarrassed, red to the tips of her ears, but who wouldn't be if they were in her position? He was going to tell Eurydice his opinion, but the protective aura that surrounded her kept him from saying anything.

"Come on, let's go," she said firmly, dragging him with her to the scene. "Excuse me," she intervened, crossing her arms. Two pairs of eyes broke eye contact with each other to train their glares on her instead. She met them with a fierce one of her own.

"Cece!" Persephone blushed more, scrambling away from Hades. "What are you doing here? Where were you?"

"Orpheus and I were just dancing. But I think I'm quite ready to head home. Right, babe?"

"Um... Absolutely. Are you ready to go, Persephone?"

There was a flash of disappointment on the girl's face, but it left so quickly Orpheus thought he imagined it. "Yes. If you're both ready, we can go." Although she would've liked to stay in the (surprising) warmth of Hades' arms for a little longer, she didn't want to burden her friends, especially since they were her ride. And it was getting pretty late.

She joined Orpheus and Eurydice, turning to the dumbfounded rivals. "Bye Adonis! Bye Hades! I'll see you both at school!" She waved, and they were helpless to do anything else but smile and wave back, abandoning their differences for just a second. Eurydice glared at them suspiciously until the two were out of sight.

🌃

"Wow, what an exciting night!" Persephone rambled later when they were all situated in the car and on their way home.

"Yes... literally. Do me a favor, Persephone?"

"Hmm? What is it?"

"Avoid both of them at all costs. They're not good for you."

"What?! But-"

"They're dangerous. I can just tell, okay?"

...

"I don't know, Cece. I don’t know if my will and my heart are that strong.”


	3. The Mother

To say Demeter was suspicious would be an understatement. She and Persephone were incredibly close - maybe, she can admit, to the point of being overbearing. It was not like her daughter to purposely hide things from her, skirting around the issue whenever Demeter tried to broach the topic and fleeing to her room when there was no other way out.

Although the woman was desperate to discover what had brought on this change to her previously open daughter, she understood that Persephone had to speak to her about it on her own terms, if she ever wanted to preserve their strong bond.

Now, Demeter considered herself to be a patient person. But enough was enough. Just as she was reaching the end of her rope, she was given her chance by a fortuitous event: Persephone had been in such a rush to complete her chores that she had conveniently forgotten her phone on the kitchen table. Normally, this would not bother Demeter, and she would just remind her daughter of its location when she came looking.

However, the phone's shaking and accompanying chime indicating a text drew her interest. She paused in her dishwashing duties and inched toward the phone, only intending to take a quick peak, but she was wholly unprepared for the sight that greeted her.

Hades ❤  
  
Love you. See you soon.  


It was frustratingly simple and straightforward. Demeter stared at it for a few moments, uncomprehending, until the text faded away and the screen turned black. Snapping back into reality, she quickly turned the phone on again, only to be met with another surprise. Persephone, in her sentimentality (a trait which Demeter is proud of her for having, but can easily backfire, such as in this situation), had made her phone's background a picture of her with a man who she could only presume was Hades.

Though the picture was nothing scandalous or offensive, just the two of them simply smiling at the camera, it left a bad taste in Demeter's mouth. Why had Persephone not just told her outright...? She thought they were close, but maybe she was wrong.

"Hi Mom, have you seen my- Oh, there it is!" Persephone hurried to snatch the phone away from prying eyes, but it was too late. "Well, I finished all my chores. I'll be in my room if you need me!"

"Persephone." The firm tone halted the girl in her tracks. Demeter rarely used it.

"Yes?"

"Who is Hades? And why haven't I been told about him before now?"

Persephone was going to complain about her mother going through her private messages on her personal phone like she was still a child in need of watching, but sensed that it wasn't the right time. "He's..." She struggled to find the words, blushing to the tips of her ears, "I like him."

Demeter sighed, crossing her arms. "Persephone, I don't want to bring up painful memories, but if it stops you from making another impulsive decision, then I will. Don't you remember what happened last time?"

"It's different, mom! _He's_ different." She argued hotly, the red on her face now one of anger rather than embarrassment. "I'm not making another mistake, I promise."

"I transferred you to avoid this, _Kore_. I have a right to be worried."

"At least give him a chance, let him - let us - prove it to you." Persephone blinked away the tears gathering in her eyes. "Please."

"Alright." Demeter softened and uncrossed her arms, resuming her abandoned dishwashing task. "Tell him he'll have dinner with us Friday night, 7 PM. No exceptions."

Hades ❤  
  
Hey, are you okay? You said you would text me when you were done.  
  
If you're still doing chores, ignore me.  
  
No, no, it's fine. I'm finished.  
  
Can I ask you something?  
  
Sure.  
  
So... my mom found out about us.  
  
I'm so sorry, I didn't mean for this to happen!  
  
It's okay, I promise I'm not mad. What did she say?  
  
Well, you might be after you hear this.  
  
Try me.  
  
My mom wants you to come over this Friday and have dinner with us.  
  
Please don't be mad!  
  
Hades?  
  
Sorry about that. I just had to process.  
  
Tell her I'll be there.  
  
Thank you so much! Don't forget, 7 PM, okay?  
  
You're welcome. And 7 PM, it is.  
  


🌺

To say Hades was nervous would be an understatement, though he tried his best to hide it. He had no idea what he was getting into by agreeing to have dinner with Persephone and her mom, but he could hardly say no. Meeting the parents was an inevitable part of being in a relationship, so putting it off would not only have been pointless, but it would have also upset Persephone, something Hades would always avoid if he could help it.

Still, maybe postponing would have given him more time to _feel_ prepared.

There was a knock at the door just as he finished getting ready. Outside stood Persephone looking as beautiful as ever. She was radiant, clearly standing out against the backdrop of dark foliage and well-worn brick. Her eyes brightened as soon as she saw Hades and his outfit. If her eyes lingered a little too long, well, Hades didn't comment.

"Hi! You look great!"

"And you look better."

"Thanks," Persephone giggled. "Are we ready to go?"

"Whenever you are." He took her hand as soon as he shut the door. They walked hand-in-hand to the car where they settled into a peaceful silence only interrupted by Persephone telling him the directions to her house.

Well, house was one way to put it - it was more like a ranch. Grass and fence seemed to stretch with no end, and Hades could spot a few cows and sheep grazing in the distance despite the growing darkness. As he walked with Persephone to the front door, he let his eyes catalogue his surroundings. It would be his only solace for a while as the door was opened and a woman greeted him.

Although she was only a little bit taller than Persephone, her figure was menacing. Maybe it was because the decision, whether or not Hades would be allowed to stay with Persephone, was in her hands.

He put on the most polite smile he was capable of, "Hello, mam. I'm Hades."

"Demeter. It's a pleasure to meet you," she shook his hand. "Come in. You too, Persephone. It's getting dark out."

She smiled at him but it didn't reach her eyes. As Hades walked in, he could feel a hard stare burning holes into his head. Persephone, of course, was none the wiser.

This was going to be a long night.

🌺

Dinner had not gone great, per se. It could definitely have been better. Conversation was stiff, Hades tensed in preparation to answer another one of Demeter's questions while the woman kept up her interrogation. She had certainly not made it easy, resulting in an awkward dinner. Topics were transitioned to poorly, if any were used at all, and Hades fumbled for answers to the questions that came out of nowhere.

In the end, it was less about enjoying the food than it was about surviving the battle of words.

Hades was exhausted and Persephone could offer him nothing more than an apologetic smile, a promise to make it up to him later, and a kiss on the cheek to send him on his way (out of Demeter's view, of course). He was decidedly more happy after that.

Sighing, she closed the door, afraid to ask but knowing she had to. "So, mom, what did you think?" She returned to Demeter still sitting at the table, frowning at the wall.

"No. He's not good enough for you, my dear. Did you see him? He may have been trying to cover it up with his fancy suit, but I can see through that. He has all the markings of a badboy - someone you don't want to get involved with."

"Mom-"

"And, speaking of that suit, it's clear he comes from wealth. No one like that can be trusted at face value. He'll use you and throw you away when he doesn't need you anymore. That's how they all are." Demeter seethed.

"MOM!" Persephone shouted, frustrated. "You know what? I don't care what you think of him! He's kind and sweet, but, clearly, your eyes will only focus on what you want to see." The girl stomped to her room and slammed the door.

"You're going to regret it, Persephone! I'm just trying to help you! Being willfully ignorant is going to get you hurt!"

Behind the door, there was complete silence.


	4. The Guru

"Eros, if you don't get over here right now, you're going to have to find another way to school."

"Fine. And I told you already, stop using that name." Eros grumbled, but shut his laptop and grabbed his bag off the floor. He joined his fussy older sister by the door as another door opened to reveal his twin brother, Anteros, with a bored look on his face.

"Are we going now? _Finally_. It only took an hour for you to get ready."

Aphrodite chose to ignore the snipe and rolled her eyes as she sauntered out of the house. "Whatever. It's not like it makes a difference." Her shades slid off her face just enough to reveal the look of distaste reflected in her eyes. "You're still... you." She turned around without another word, delicately situating herself in the driver's seat while her $5000 limited edition Chanel bag took up the passenger.

Eros clenched his teeth and said nothing, sitting beside his brother in the back seat of the car. They were both used to it by now.

The drive was silent, as it always was, save for the soft violin music playing in the background. Immediately, Anteros had his phone out and was aggressively scrolling and typing. As soon as he became immersed in his obsession, which never took long at all, he was dead to the world, so Eros let him be and resigned himself to looking out the window.

He sat in contemplation, eyes glazed and unseeing even as the scenery passed him by. He needed to write another post for his blog, his most precious and well-kept secret, before the end of the week, and he had no ideas.

Originally starting as a place to publish his rants, Cupid's Arrow quickly blew up and gained many followers, so much so that Eros no longer saw it fit as a place for his, frankly, cringey venting. Over the months of his blog’s unexpected popularity, he experimented with all different types of niches, but none did better nor was as fun to him as his love advice posts. So, gradually, Eros began to narrow down his content to cater to that until the blog became strictly a relationship guru blog, if you will.

Although this was not what Eros had imagined would happen when he first started posting, he couldn't be any happier with the result. Not only did he get to tell people what to do and impart his superior knowledge to anyone who would listen, but he was also the ringleader of relationship gossip. Everyone looked to him for the next "IT" couple or for his opinion on certain relationships, and he couldn't deny it was fun to have that kind of power.

Best of all, no one was the wiser; that is, if you didn't count his sister and brother. Eros - or Cupid, as he went by - had amassed quite the reputation for himself around the university, while simultaneously preserving his original identity, allowing him to sneak around and eavesdrop as he pleased. It was the best combination.

Lost in thought, Eros didn't realize the trip had come to an end until the car abruptly stopped, nearly making him crash into the back of the driver's seat (and wouldn't she have loved that) if he hadn't caught himself in time. Anteros, of course, was unbothered, sliding forward just a bit and still typing away.

"Alright, we're here. Now get out." Aphrodite shooed them onto the sidewalk. With the window rolled down, she winked at them, "Bye, losers," before driving away.

Eyes still glued to his phone, Anteros ambled away to god knows where. Eros sighed before deciding that he should do the same if he didn't want to be late, especially not to Kronos' class. That old asshole would make his life hell if he even allowed himself to think about missing precious minutes of his useless class.

✏️

Eros was just on his way home when he saw them.

Persephone and Adonis were alone, standing beneath a tree in the courtyard. Persephone giggled at something Adonis whispered as he slowly, carefully, brushed a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Thanks," she smiled shyly.

"You're welcome."

Eros watched them raptly. This was it, this was what he'd been looking for! Inspiration struck, and Eros began his trek back home again, this time at a noticeably faster pace. He spared a quick, private thanks for the two before his mind became a jumble of words that he really needed to put in writing.

It's too bad he had left his camera at home.

✏️

Cracking his knuckles after an hour of nonstop typing, Eros felt satisfied. This would be his best post yet, he could feel it.

Hello, students of Gaia! Welcome back to Cupid Called It, a segment where I, Cupid, analyze the behaviors of your fellow peers in order to tell you who will be the next best couple. Today, I come to you, my most loyal fans, proud to say that I found them.

Let me present to you: Persephone and Adonis!

Although our dear Persephone is still quite new to this school, she has already stolen many hearts. Not the least of which is Hades, who shocked us all when he snapped her up and basically declared that Persephone was his. However, this being at the beginning of the school year, I have doubts that it will last. After all, its foundation is already starting to crumble.

Indeed, just this very afternoon, I saw Persephone with none other than Adonis! I regret to say that I do not have pictures of this event, but trust me when I say they had chemistry! Persephone bestowing Adonis with one of her lovely smiles while he leaned in to gently move a single strand of hair away from her face so he could see those beautiful blue eyes more clearly - I couldn't have made it more romantic if I tried!

The scene was so touching that I couldn't bear witness to it for more than a few minutes; I felt an interloper to this wonderfully private moment. I took my leave not long after, but it was certainly enough time to gauge their compatibility with one another.

Here are my findings: 97% Compatible  
In my eyes, they seemed like they were destined to be the next power couple of Gaia. However, though I doubt this will be the case, one should always leave a little room for error. Otherwise, I would say they are 100% Compatible. They simply complement each other. So that's that.

And for all of you who may not agree with me because of Hades, well, you're wrong. From the moment they got together, I had a bad feeling. They weren't meant to be, I know it! I've matchmade hundreds of couples, and Hades just isn't it for Persephone.

Here's why I think that:

  * Persephone deserves someone just as nice and friendly as her, not someone who is standoff-ish, rude, scary, and barely speaks. I mean, he finds dying bugs more interesting than people! Not to mention that he has that badboy aura radiating off him that anyone can see from a mile away. No, no, we mustn't let sweet, innocent Persephone be corrupted by someone like him!
  * Hades is older than Persephone. He's already a senior and ready to move on with his life, which leaves poor Persephone alone next year - or worse, forced to stay with him and abandon her hopes for education. Meanwhile, Adonis is a junior, which puts him in the same year as Persephone. They share more of the same classes and interact more because of that, so their budding romance makes perfect sense!
  * They're both hot, I'll give you that. And Persephone should have nothing but the best. However, please refer to the above points before you carelessly comment.



While I'm always open to criticism, that's quite a few points stacked against Hades, huh? I'm telling you, they're not a great match! They'll break up before the year is out, if they haven't already because Persephone realized she deserved better.

Anyway, take care everyone! And don't forget to wish the soon-to-be couple the best!

Signing off,  
Your resident love guru,  
Cupid ❤ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zeus eyed the hole dead center in their living room wall skeptically. "Care to tell me what happened?"
> 
> "That damn Cupid should mind his own fucking business!"


	5. The Fans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Erotes Group Chat
> 
> Love Avenger: Anteros  
> Pom: Pothos  
> Explicit: Himeros  
> Scary Stuff: Phobos  
> Moonshine: Deimos  
> Harmonica: Harmonia

After parting with his brother, Anteros made his way to the library, his favorite spot to wait out the time between classes. It was always really quiet at this time of the morning, and his first class didn't start until noon, so it was the perfect place to engage in his hobby.

Anteros had barely situated himself, picking a seat in the corner of the room devoid of students and dropping his bag on the floor beside him, when his phone started to vibrate without stopping. He grinned, picking up where he left off.

**Pom**

We need a ship name for them! Any ideas?

**Explicit**

Hadephone?

**Scary Stuff**

Persedes?

**Harmonica**

Ew, no. Both of those are terrible.

**Moonshine**

Ok then, what's your idea?

**Harmonica**

What about Plupina?

**Pom**

Oooh, I like that actually. Rolls off the tongue better.

**Explicit**

Seconded!

**Scary Stuff**

Thirded!

**Moonshine**

Fine. It's a good idea.

**Harmonica**

Ha. You hate to see it.

**Pom**

Hey, LA, you there?

**Love Avenger**

Just got situated. What'd I miss?

**Harmonica**

What do you say we make Plupina the ship name of our beloved couple, Persephone and Hades?

**Love Avenger**

Clever. I like it! Good job, H!

**Explicit**

Ok, now that that's sorted out, have you guys heard?!

**Pom**

About Persephone and Hades making out in Tartarus? WHO HASN'T?!

**Love Avenger**

WHAT?! When did this happen??

**Harmonica**

Yesterday afternoon, dummy. Where have you been?

**Pom**

P+H (Part 3).jpg

**Love Avenger**

OMG, so cute!

**Love Avenger**

I've been out of the loop, apparently. How'd you guys find out?

**Scary Stuff**

Moon and I saw them walking together so we tailed them.

**Moonshine**

Speaking of which, I've got some bad news.

**Harmonica**

Oh no, what?

**Pom**

What is it?

**Moonshine**

You know how we were following them? Well, SS and I weren't the only ones. Some guy was hanging behind them too.

**Love Avenger**

WHAT!

**Explicit**

BLASPHEMY!

**Harmonica**

Who was he?? Please tell me you got a good look at his face!

**Scary Stuff**

Yeah, it was Adonis.

**Pom**

Huh? What's he want with them?

**Love Avenger**

Pom.

**Pom**

What?

**Harmonica**

You are...

**Explicit**

...so stupid.

**Pom**

?!

**Moonshine**

Clearly, Hades has a rival. He's trying to take her from him!

**Pom**

OH HELL NO! Not if we have something to say about it!

**Pom**

We are going to do something about it, right?

**Harmonica**

Duh. But what do we do? That's the question.

**Explicit**

Can't we just tell him to back off?

**Moonshine**

I second that.

**Scary Stuff**

Me too.

**Love Avenger**

No, no, no! We're going about this the wrong way. We have to be covert, otherwise our sweet Queen Persephone might think Hades sicced us on Adonis and that'll upset her.

**Pom**

Oh no, we can't let that happen!

**Love Avenger**

Exactly.

**Harmonica**

So then, what do you propose, LA?

**Love Avenger**

Why don't we write a note?

**Harmonica**

Like a love note?

**Love Avenger**

Just the opposite.

**Pom**

A hate note?

**Love Avenger**

Kind of. This is what I'm thinking: we impersonate Persephone and write a note subtly telling Adonis that we're not interested. He reads it, understands his affections are misplaced, and backs off. Hades and Persephone continue to live happily ever after. And, in return, we don't have to go through the heartbreak of seeing our favorite couple break up!

**Moonshine**

Sounds like a brilliant plan!

**Harmonica**

Except for one thing... how do we impersonate Persephone?

**Explicit**

How is that a problem?

**Harmonica**

I don't know if anyone's ever told you all, but all of you have chicken scratch handwriting.

**Explicit**

HEY!

**Scary Stuff**

I take offense to that!

**Pom**

Why don't you write it, Monica?

**Moonshine**

Yeah, that leaves no one but you.

**Harmonica**

Fine, fine. I guess I have to do everything around here.

**Explicit**

:)

**Pom**

;)

**Harmonica**

If I'm writing it, then you idiots have to tell me what to write.

**Love Avenger**

That's fine.

**Scary Stuff**

Here, how about this. I typed it up just now.

**Scary Stuff**

Dear Adonis, you're a great guy. You really are. But, unfortunately, I'm spoken for - since the start of the semester, actually. So, although I think you're really nice, we can't be together. Please don't be discouraged by this. There's a girl for you out there somewhere; it's just not me. If you ever need a friend, though, I'm always here! - Your best friend, Persephone

****

**Moonshine**

****

Short and sweet. I approve.

****

**Pom**

****

I think it's great! It totally sounds like Persephone wrote it!

****

**Love Avenger**

****

Alright, so no objections? That's what we're going with?

****

**Explicit**

****

Nope! No objections!

****

**Harmonica**

****

Ok, I'll work on it before class. I should have it done later today. What do I do with it?

****

**Love Avenger**

****

Who has Adonis in one of their classes today?

****

**Moonshine**

****

Me.

****

**Love Avenger**

****

Ok, Moon, you've got the most crucial role in this plan.

****

**Moonshine**

****

I didn't ask for this kind of responsibility, but I'll do whatever it takes to keep our idols together and in love!

****

**Explicit**

****

Yes, we've got to keep our damsel from distress! She's already found her prince; no need to look elsewhere!

****

**Pom**

****

That's the spirit! Operation: Perfect Power Couple is in motion!

****

**Love Avenger**

****

Ok, now that the plan is set, I got to go. Class is starting soon.

****

**Harmonica**

****

And I'm off to write the letter of our careers. Wish me luck!

****

**Moonshine**

****

Don't mess up! See ya!

****

**Pom**

****

BYE!

****

**Explicit**

****

BYE!

****

****

Satisfied and feeling all too proud of himself for his ingenious idea, Anteros pocketed his phone and left the library. Thoughts of his plan and its results pervaded his mind the entire walk to class.

****

It would be quite interesting to see how the great Adonis reacts. Geez, that guy needs to be taken down a peg. At least, by the end of today, he should be out of the equation entirely, and Queen Persephone can continue to flourish with King Hades by her side.

****

And all will be well in the world.

****


	6. The Nemesis

**+1**

Persephone felt great. She was doing well in her classes, she had close friends that always looked out for her, and her relationship with Hades was still going strong. It would be their sixth month anniversary this time next week, and she was excited! So excited, in fact, that she couldn't help but visit The Underworld just so she could see the man that has made these past months paradise.

Seeing as it was only noon, the nightclub was deserted. She approached the only other person in the room, Charon, who was cleaning glasses in preparation for nightfall, with a bright smile. The man sent her a soft smile back, familiar with the woman who was basically a second owner to his workplace.

"Hello, Persephone. What brings you here?"

"Really Charon? Do you even have to ask?"

The bartender chuckled, "No, I suppose not. Sir is upstairs."

"Thanks, Charon!" Persephone waved and happily skipped upstairs where the VIP lounge was located. Normally, Thanatos would be guarding the entrance, but, instead, Cerberus was the one to greet her. She grinned and leaned down to pet the dog's head, who panted at her in return.

"Hey, boy. I'm just here to see your dad."

Persephone stood up and began wandering through the area, Cerberus on her heels. Although she'd been up here many times (I mean, her boyfriend - and didn't that feel good to say - was the club owner, after all), it didn't feel natural to be there without Hades by her side.

Finally, upon reaching the back where the private rooms could be found, she heard a noise. Peaking from behind a slightly open door, she observed Hades with a scantily-clad woman.

"This is just another private room. I'm sure you can guess what it's here for." Hades had his back turned to the unknown woman as he led her around. "Anyway, after hours, you'll be expected to clean each of these rooms before the next business day. Along with the other job duties we've covered, of course."

"Mm." Persephone could tell she wasn't even paying attention. The woman then had the audacity to rub herself on Hades, who flinched and whirled around.

"What do you think you're doing?"

She licked her lips. "What do you say we use this room as it's meant for?"

"I think you've misunderstood something, Minthe," Hades grabbed her by the shoulders and held her at arms length. "I'm not-"

Suddenly, the woman - Minthe - surged forward and planted a kiss on Hades, who quickly pulled away, disgusted. Persephone decided she had seen enough, a plan already brewing in her head. This offence would not go unpunished, but now was not the time. No, there was a better way to resolve this.

The monster in the crevice of her heart would just have to wait.

Cerberus huffed. Persephone brought a finger to her lips and gestured for the dog to follow. Both slowly, silently backed away from the door and out of the VIP lounge area. She was fuming, but it was hardly Cerberus' fault, so she gave him a final pat goodbye and calmly walked downstairs, a darkness taking over her heart and her mind.

Charon saw her, but it was clear that her mind was elsewhere. Still, it was odd behavior. It had hardly been 10 minutes since Persephone had gone upstairs, and she had seemed so happy then...

"Persephone? Leaving already?"

"Unfortunately, yes, Charon," she replied with a menacing smile, like someone was forcing her lips apart. "I just found out I have something to do. Be a dear and don't tell Hades I was here, okay?"

"...Okay."

When the woman had left, Charon let the tension out of his shoulders. He shuddered and felt pity for whatever soul had caused that expression. Just now, it felt like he had avoided a painful death.

🔪 

After some digging, Persephone found that Minthe was actually a student of Gaia. It was perfect.

She had never paid her any mind until now, and suddenly she was everywhere. But, however much she wanted to slaughter her, Persephone bided her time.

On a day like any other (which would soon change), Persephone caught Minthe at a junction that many students cut through to get to class faster. This made it quite popular, and, should a spectacle ever happen here, it would no doubt attract a crowd. Minthe was also, blessedly, alone, no sorority sisters flanking her.

It was time for her to strike.

With a quickness and brutality _most_ students (because Hades had seen what she was capable of from the beginning and admired her even when she tucked it away) hadn't expected from her, she tore into the other junior. She sent a volley of punches to wherever she could reach - her stomach, her face, her legs - before the other girl could even react.

"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!"

In seconds, they had attracted quite a large crowd. Minthe growled and attempted to claw into her opponent, managing a few scratches and yanked hair. However, her nemesis' petite body hid a strength that sweet, innocent, little Persephone was now using to its full capacity, and it was all for naught.

Not one to accept defeat so easily, Minthe fought back, but the beatdown continued. Amidst the chaos, someone had the wherewithal (probably one of Minthe's friends trying to bail her out, Persephone would complain about later) to alert administrators.

Luckily, Hades and his brothers happened to be near and overhear the commotion. Zeus, always eager to participate in any disturbance, pulled his brothers along, an action that Hades would subsequently thank him for - because it allowed him to witness his glorious Persephone's outrage.

He had made it just in time.

Persephone spit out blood, but she had no regrets. She grinned triumphantly even as a campus officer dragged her away, blowing a kiss her boyfriends' way, the catalyst of Persephone's sudden bloodlust.

Hades was besotted. Despite being surrounded by people, he felt the urge to kneel and bow at the show of violence from Persephone, something that he had only fantasized about, but never actually believed would happen.

"Just when I thought I couldn't love her more..." he sighed dreamily and quickly followed. He was but a worshipper to this beautiful savage maiden, and his first task was to make sure she was without consequence.

Such actions should be praised, not punished, after all.

🔪 

"I saw you with her, you know." Persephone rolled over on the bed, facing Hades. Her face was, thankfully, healed and the worst of it was treated with bandages, Hades' own handiwork. "At the club, she kissed you."

Hades startled, but schooled the expression into a grimace. He took Persephone's hand in his, pulling her forward scant inches until she was burrowed in his chest. "Then you must know I had no interest in her. She was a new hire, and I stupidly thought that I should train her. It was a mistake."

"I know." Persephone smirked, burying it and the devious look in her eyes by cuddling closer.

Ares was right; victory has never tasted so sweet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I knew there was a reason he liked her! They're _both_ crazy!"
> 
> ...
> 
> "Are you even listening to me, Poseidon?"
> 
> "Mhm."
> 
> Zeus glanced in his brother's direction and eyed the phone in his hand suspiciously. When Poseidon's eyes never strayed from the device, he gave him a horrified look. "No, don't tell me... are you interested in someone now too?"
> 
> Finally, Poseidon raised his head, glaring at his brother. "Do you have a problem with that?"
> 
> "Do I- Do I have-" Zeus sputtered. "You know what? I'm done. I'm done!" Zeus threw his hands up in defeat. 
> 
> When the door slammed shut, Poseidon shrugged to himself. "Overdramatic."


End file.
